Comfort
by XxXTayTayXxX
Summary: Hizaki is sad on the one year anniversary of Jasmine You's death and Kamijo comes in to cheer him up


Alone in his room, Hizaki sat in solitude. He hadn't lifted his arm to wipe away the tears that fell, undoing his makeup. The concert was over and the emotional journey had restarted. The one year anniversary of Jasmine You's death was harder to handle than he had thought before. He had hoped it would just come and go like every other day. But instead, this day had been an emotional journey for himself. He was sure the other band members felt the same, he just didn't know if they had been crying all day like he had. Of course things would never be the same without their beloved Jasmine You, but he didn't think he would get this worked up over it. But he was wrong. He was more than worked up. He was heart broken, he felt just like he did when he found out about the boy's death to start with. Absolute grief.

There was a knock at the door and Hizaki turned to look. Who would be here at this hour? Hizaki was about to stand to get the door, but the door pushed itself open and the elegant vampire stepped into the room, his expression was one of concern. The other band members were taking this day a little better than Hizaki was. He didn't play the feminine role of the band for nothing after all. Kamijo seemed to glide to Hizaki after he closed the door behind himself. He was worried about his pretty guitarist. When he had started crying during the show, that's when Kamijo knew he would need to be there with Hizaki to comfort him tonight.

Without a word, he sat himself next to Hizaki on the plush bed and put an arm around his shoulders. For what seemed like forever, they sat in silence; Kamijo kept Hizaki close to himself. The physical contact should be helping Hizaki at least a little, he thought with hope. He knew Hizaki would need time to get over this, but he didn't want to let the memory of Jasmine You torment his precious guitarist.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Are you going to be okay?" Kamijo asked in a soft whisper. He truly hoped so. He knew this must be affecting Hizaki in a big way. It affected him as well, but he was better at handling his grief than his feminine counterpart. They were so different when it came to matters of emotion.

"Hai," Hizaki whispered, finally lifting his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Kamijo stood and mentioned that he would be right back. He swiftly when to Hizaki's bathroom and sifted through his makeup bag and returned with a makeup remover wipe.

He knelt down in front of Hizaki and gently brushed away the makeup. The boy was beautiful without the makeup too. Stunning if he really had to put a word with the sight. He wiped the makeup away in silence for a while, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"I miss him too," he finally whispered to Hizaki. He dropped the wipe onto the floor. He would pick it up later. He took Hizaki's hands in his and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the top of his hands. He lifted his companion's hand and pressed his lips atop his fingers. He didn't do that often, to anyone. Usually Hizaki was the only person to receive his affections, at least in this manner.

He stood up and returned to his position at his side, Kamijo's arm around Hizaki once more, holding his companion close. Hizaki merely nodded his reply and remained in silence. Kamijo truly hated it when Hizaki was saddened to the point of not talking. It took a lot to get the boy to that point and had this been any other situation, Kamijo would fix the problem by confronting whomever made Hizaki so depressed. But he couldn't now. The person who had made Hizaki so sad was death itself. Even Kamijo was powerless against that supreme force. The only thing he could do now was comfort Hizaki as best he could.

"Hizaki-chan," he started, lifting his free hand to the boy's cheek and pressing his palm gently against his cheek so the boy would have to look up at him. "It'll be okay, Hizaki-chan. I don't think Jasmine You would be very happy to see you like this," he finished, looking at Hizaki carefully.

Though Hizaki did not wish to cry in front of Kamijo, nor did he want to cry at all, he couldn't help it! He missed the bass player so very much. The elegance and grace Jasmine You had brought to the band was more than Hizaki could ever wish for. To have him gone was surreal, horrible, strange. But, he was thankful the tall male had come into his room to comfort him. He was sure other people would try to comfort him using sex or something like that. But Kamijo was different. He was kind and he actually cared.

"Arigato, Kamijo-kun," he finally replied, his voice as slightly choked from his crying earlier. The vampire prince wasn't fond of seeing Hizaki like this and quickly came up with a plan to make the tears stop. No one ever liked tears anyways, and Jasmine You would kill them if they continued to cry over him.

"You are welcome Hizaki," Kamijo replied, putting his arm around Hizaki once more, holding the boy possessively. He knew Hizaki would always be his little angel, no matter what happened. With his free hand, he made Hizaki look up at him. He kissed his lips with grace. Hizaki's lips were soft and still held a bit of the gloss he wore during the concerts. It tasted of strawberries~

When Kamijo finally pulled away, he looked Hizaki in the eyes and his lips curled into a smirk. The smaller boy was blushing furiously, staring with wide eyes up at Kamijo. "What was that for, Kamijo-kun?" he asked, looking a little shocked.

"I was hoping that would make you smile more than my first attempt," he replied sheepishly. He offered a sheepish smile. Hizaki couldn't reply in any other way. The boy was only able to smile. He truly did feel special when he was with Kamijo. He nearly forgot about Jasmine You for that moment.

"It did," Hizaki replied, leaning up to kiss his vampire prince once more.


End file.
